Kole
by Electric Fire
Summary: {X-men TeenTitans X-over} Kole is attempting to live out her own fairy tale; finding her parents, marrying her knight in shining armour- that is, if she can survive until then!
1. My Story

Kole  
By Electric Fire

1

I was a baby when my powers were dicovered. My mother kept me as long as she could, but by the time I was four my powers were too distructive. Mother enrolled me in a school where I was to be kept safe. I have never seen her again.  
I can only remember that she used to call me which was and ancronym of my name, Kaori Otylia Lana Electra.  
The school was not good to me. Three weeks after I arrived, i was carted off to a science lab. From there I had been in too many places to remember, only that I spent alot of time in Boston, perhaps 5 or 6 years.   
My father had kept in touch with me for those few weeks, but when I left I lost contact, I do not know know his name. I do not know my mother's name either.  
I never stay anywhere for very long. My idependence and hotheadedness kept me from being a good subject to study. I ran away from the last place and I have been traveling since.  
I have been in many countries, Spain, Germany, England, Canada, America. I believe I am from Australia, but I was born in Germany. I speak many languages because I will find my mother one day, and I want to be able to understand her. My main languages are English and Italian, but I speak German sometimes without knowing it. I often forget which language I am speaking in and slip over to the wrong one.  
Other then that, I don't have any real talents. Face it, I'm a klutz, a spaz, and a person who just can't seem to get anythin' right!  
I think I have a brother or two, but I am only sure that I have an older brother. He was very kind to me and did not wish to let me go, but it was for the best.  
Don't get me wrong! I am not angry at being abandoned, just a little sad. I know it was the right thing for my mother too do.  
The hardest part is that I have a sunspot on my forehead, in the dark I look like a normal person and it isn't even visible, but in the light, my skin is tinted a purple-rose color and the sunspot shines bright blue. I wear a headband so I look normal, but my worst fear was anyone ever seeing what I truly look like.


	2. A New City, A New Life

2

I eventually found myself in upstate New York where I enrolled myself in Bayville High. I also got myself into a homeless shelter.  
Once again I was in a place were I had no friends. I just went through school and did my lessons. Keeping quiet was my specialty, I studied hard and got straight A's.  
My favorite classes were English and Art. When I heard people talking about me in the corridors, they said that it figured I was good in those subjects, cause quiet people always are.  
Some people tried to be nice to me: Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pride, and Scott Summers. A senior named Jean Grey was nice to me but she seemed so popular that it just couldn't work.  
I heard that the others who were nice to me attended a institute in town. I went over there one day, just to look at it. From the tree I sat in I could see that the rumors were true. I watched them for a while, then the man in the wheelchair saw me, I ran. But I could feel his mind trying to penetrate my thoughts. I eventally climbed up the side of a building where I could escape.  
All I could think was that I didn't want to go back there anytime soon.  
I noticed that those few kids tried even harder to be my friends. I nearly let them, then I realized the worst. They had to be on some kind of mission to get me! I argued with myself day and night. I just couldn't see why they wanted to hurt me.  
Kurt actually asked me to be his study partner, but being the tough person I was, I simply nodded a yes and was quiet.  
Kurt seemed like a nice kid. I did not know if he went to the institute, but I realized that he was close friends those kids that I did know went to the school, so I assumed he did.  
The day that changed my life was in early october. It all started out harmlessly enough, I was just walking to school. I guessed that Kurt had business downtown before school cause he was walking about 15 feet behind me.  
Before I know what's happening, some guy steps out in front of me and points a gun at me.  
Come quietly girlie. Don't use any of those powers, cause they won't work.  
  
Listen girl, I know of your powers and they don't phase me one bit. It's my job to clear the streets of scum like you, so come with me and you won't be hurt.  
I stared in horror. You're a mutant hunter! You're one of them!.  
I know that you are a freak, girlie. I have seen your powers in action!  
  
Ya, I followed you and I know enough to keep you under control for a long time.  
My mind was spinning. It phased me on how he could know my powers, no one had ever seen them, I was sure of it!  
If you know my powers, you know too much! I pulled off my gloves and grabbed the mans face. Electric sparks flowed off my hands and onto his face. The man howled in pain.  
I turned and ran, which was not the brightest thing to do. A gun shot rang out and I expected to be dead, but instead I felt myself flattened to the floor.  
Kurt had knocked me to the floor just in time.  
Are you okay?  
I....I..I guess so.  
Kurt helped me to my feet. I was shaking uncontrollably.  
Which way did he go? I asked quickly.  
He took a right down the street, but I don't think we can....  
Wanna bet?   
I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on the man. I saw his picture in my mind. The man stopped running. This was my chance! I pretended I was a magnet, pulling him back.  
  
I opened my eyes. The puzzled man was standing in front of us. Kurt lept on him and tied him up.  
I felt a pain in my head. My mind was out of control and I felt like screaming. But I couldn't scream! I just couldn't! It would put too many people at risk.  
I crossed my arms and slumped down.  
Are you okay? Kurt's voice came.   
I ..don't...know..... My voice trailed off. I could see darkness only. A cool refreshing darkness. Then there was nothing.


	3. Wakey wakey

3

Hours later , I woke. It must have been at least 10 hours, cause it was dark out.   
Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes. At first everything was fuzzy and unclear but my mind adjusted itself and the shapes became objects.   
And unfortunately the first thing I saw was the man in the wheelchair. I yelped and pulled myself back.  
This wasn't very good because one of the lamps beside the bed exploded. I had to clear my mind! I had to concentrate on darkness. I closed my eyes and hummed slowly repeating, Calm, calm, be calm.  
The man in the wheelchair said, That is quite an entriguing power you have there.  
I opened my eyes. There were others in the room. An african lady, a man who looked a bit vicious, Scott, Jean, and Kurt.  
I started but faltered. I did not know if I could speak now. Places before had hurt me when I spoke without asking. I glanced sideways at Kurt. He nodded and I continued. Dove sono? I asked.  
When they did not understand I tried again, this time in German instad of Italiano. Wo bin ich?   
Kurt obviously understood. He said, Haben Sie nicht Angst. Sie gehören zu Freunden.  
It means Do not be afraid! You are among friends. I nodded and got up my courage.   
Where am I?  
It that what you were saying? The scary man asked.  
I did not know what to say. I explained.  
You are at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Teenagers. the man in the wheelchair said, I am Professor Charles Xavier.  
Nice to meet you, my name is Kole. I thought about it for a second then said, Er...Kole Moore, that is.  
Kole is an unusual name, The scary man said, My name is Logan.  
I shook his hand as well and said, Kole is an ancroynym for my real name, Kaori Otylia Lana Electra.  
Nice to meet you Kole, The lady said, My name is unusual as well. I am Ororo.  
How did I get here? I just couldn't stop myself from asking, I just needed to know.  
After you caught the mutant hunter, you fainted and Kurt brought you back here.  
I rubbed my forehead and I felt something missing.  
My headband! You took off my headband! I dove under the blankets and asked, Why did you do that?  
We needed to make sure you were okay! Ororo answered gently, Now come out, there is no need to be afraid.  
I started.  
It's okay. Ororo's gentle voice came again, We already know.  
I peeked out. You...you know? How?   
We kind of already noticed. Scott said, If you don't mind us saying, but its kind of hard to miss...  
I said with a sigh. By tomorrow everyone in town will know I am a purple rosy monster! You were only being nice cause of your   
Mission? No, we would never tell anyone, in fact, we want to help you. Jean said softly.  
Help me? I said bitterly, No one can help a monster.  
You're not a monster. Kurt said, he said brightly, You're just like me.   
What do you mean? How can I be like you? You're not purple and things don't explode when you touch them!  
Er..um...I'll show you..but just don't tell anyone, okay?  
I won't if you won't.  
Kurt pressed a button on his watch and his skin turned blue.  
Whoa! You're blue!  
Ja, and fuzzy too.   
That is so cool! You are just like me--with the exception of the blowing things up...  
You don't think its wierd? Kurt seemed a bit shocked and I was surprised by it.  
Why should I? I mean I am purple and you're blue, what's weird??  
  
Nothing surprises me anymore. I said flatly.  
You've seen alot?' Jean asked.  
More then I ever wanted to. And the worst part of it is the one thing I want the most I probably will never see.  
What's that? Scott asked.  
I looked at my feet, Well...er..you see,  
Scott interjected, You don't have to say it if you don't want to.   
No. It's okay. That one thing is my mother. I don't remember anything about her at all...... My voice trailed off and I could say no more.  
Well, Kole. If you stay here at the institute and train, we will help you find your mother. Professor Xavier said.  
If I don't stay and train, will you throw me back on the street? I inquired, fearing the worst.  
We never do anything like that. Now I believe you need some rest. Come on, let's go.  
They turned to head out of the room.  
Err.. Kurt?  
Ja, Kole?  
  
No problem.  
I flopped back down on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling.


	4. To make a descision

4  
  
I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Afterwards, I just sat and thought. Millions of thoughts ran through my head, I must have exploded nearly everything in the room by the time I made up my mind.  
  
Jean had brought me up my breakfast, but I had not touched any of it. I couldn't eat. I was so nervous about what I was going to do, that I just wanted to throw up. I only drank because I was thristy, then I left my room.  
  
The hall I stepped into was long and there were many doors. I felt dizzy, but I organized my thoughts and walked down the hall, trying to find the stairs.  
  
I eventually found them and walked down them into a large room. I was not sure where to go. I looked around, hoping for an answer.  
  
"So you decided to come out?"  
  
I jumped at the voice and looked around wildly. Logan came over to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"So, have you made a decision?"  
  
"I...I want to talk to the professor."  
  
"Suit yurself! Down the hall, second door to the right."  
  
I nodded, mumbled "Thanks," and headed down the hall. Before I could knock a voice said "Come in" and the door opened.  
  
I timidly entered. "Um..I need to.."  
  
"What do you wish, Kole? I know.."  
  
"How do you know what I am thinking?" I got uncontrollably upset, "You are probing my mind! I don't want anyone in my head!"   
  
"Kole, calm down! Please, I won't go in your head!"  
  
I nodded and whispered, "My mother...she would want me to stay here...this was what she wanted...for me to be in a place where I was safe from...from....from them.."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Them. They want me. They want to hurt me. They want my powers."  
  
"Who is 'them'?"  
  
"I don't know. Mutant hunters, fake people, the like."  
  
"Fake people?"  
  
I nodded, "People who pretend to be someone. This lady, she was one. She said she was my mother, but she wasn't. She couldn't make the connection, she didn't know the ancyronym. My mother was into ancroynyms, she told me never to say what Kole ment."  
  
"But you told us."  
  
"Yes I did. That is because I want to stay. I heard that Mystique is back."  
  
"How do you know Mystique?"  
  
"She was the lady. I do not want to see her again. I do not like her."  
  
"Kole.."  
  
"I don't wish to talk about it. Please, I wish to stay and train, but I cannot if you don't promise me this, please do not call me by my real name, it is too dangerous. People do not like Kaori--she isn't safe. People do not understand that Kole and Kaori are one in the same."  
  
"I promise. Now come and I will show you around." 


End file.
